


In the Dark, Dark City

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie, DaisyFairy



Series: Spooky Johnlock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Spooky Story, Dark Dark Humor, Humor, Illustrated, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, dark flat,<br/>there was a dark, dark bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark, Dark City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corruptedpov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedpov/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



 

In the dark, dark city,  
there was a dark, dark street.

 

On the dark, dark street,  
there was a dark, dark door.

 

Through the dark, dark door,  
there was a dark, dark stair.

 

Up the dark, dark stair,  
there was a dark, dark flat.

 

In the dark, dark flat,  
there was a dark, dark bedroom.

 

In the dark, dark bedroom,  
there was a dark, dark bed.

 

On the dark, dark bed,  
there was a dark, dark detective.

 

In that dark, dark detective,  
was John Watson’s cock.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corruptedpov just left a comment on my current WIP, Divinest Sense, which inspired this little fic. Please leave comments and kudos. Perhaps you'll inspire my next story. ;)


	2. Now with Dark, Dark Illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same dark, dark tale, made infinitely better by the dark, dark artwork of the bright, bright DaisyFairy.

In the dark, dark city,  
there was a dark, dark street.

On the dark, dark street,  
there was a dark, dark door.

Through the dark, dark door,  
there was a dark, dark stair.

Up the dark, dark stair,  
there was a dark, dark flat.

In the dark, dark flat,  
there was a dark, dark bedroom.

In the dark, dark bedroom,  
there was a dark, dark bed.

On the dark, dark bed,  
there was a dark, dark detective.

In that dark, dark detective,  
was John Watson’s cock.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to DaisyFairy for surprising me with these delightful illustrations! If you enjoyed her art, go check out her writing - it's even better - http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/works


End file.
